A Day in the Life
by Jive22
Summary: Congratulations! The war is over, the Trio are no longer friends. Hermione has a diary, and *SURPRISE* Her best friend is Luna Lovegood. Press Read to read story, press 2 to call a mental doctor for me, and press 3 to runaway.


A Dire Plot of Bunnies

_The first day of the rest of my life! I feel so refreshed having a diary to write in. I've never wanted to hug Luna more! Surprisingly, she turned out to be one of my best friends. She sent me this diary as a Head Girl gift, under the pretense of when I busted snogging teens I write down who they were, and use it as blackmail material. (One of her better Ideas, I must admit) _

_So if anyone's reading this, you best damn well have permission! Or, you better be the person writing my obituary! Wait! No! I don't mean that! Nobody read this, even if I am dead. I am probably correct when I assume nothing I write will be appropriate for an obituary. _

I brushed out my bushy brown hair, eager to start the day. Today was my first day back to Hogwarts for my seventh year. I sighed sadly as my brush got caught on yet another not. Seriously, even though my hair had thinned and tamed to a light frizz, it still managed to look like a rats nest if gone five minutes without brushing. It was seriously annoying. A few minutes later the…. Bush… I call hair was finally tamed. I smiled at my head girl badge and stuck it fondly in my top compartment of my trunk. I worked so hard at getting that thing! The number of times I've broken rules with Harry and Ron and lied about it is amazing though. Honestly, if anybody found out about those adventures, I'd surely be thrown in Azkaban with some mittens. This year was going to be brilliant!

"HERMIONE! HURRY!" I hear my parents screech at me. I hate how it's always a screech. I mean, why in the bloody hell can they not come up the stairs, knock on the door, and ask me sweetly to hurry up? I don't feel as if I am asking too much. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, bur honestly, they had about as much emotion for anything as a rock does. They all but hated each other. I'm not kidding! They share the master bedroom, had their own personal twin beds pushed to the far side of the wall. They even had their own personal calendar on each side of the room that depicted who made the meals, takes the shower, and mowed the lawn, all that sort of stuff. They had one of those fake wall things running down the middle of their room. (I cannot for the LIFE of me figure out what those are called! Blinds? Yikes!) The sad thing is, I don't think they've actually said a word to each other since "I Do" It's like they went into dentistry practice together, decided it'd be best to have one kid then live life going through the motions.

I know it's weird of me to say this, being their daughter and all, but I can't wait for the day it blows up in their face! Anyway, getting back on topic, being the obedient non-rebellious teen I am, I yell down the stairs, "SHUT UP! I AM COMING! Yeesh! Slave drivers…." I threw some things back in my trunk angrily. That's the thing about being a muggle-born, you forget you can use your wand to pack your trunk when of-age. I dispersed of my bathroom robe and quickly changed from my pj's to a pair of loose jeans and a baggy t-shirt that says "D.A.R.E" across the front. Not quite sure where I got that shirt from. Of course to finish I grab my favorite sweaty (A sweatshirt that is a wee bit big and is permanently stained, it has quite a few holes in it… But I will always love it!) I threw on my favorite K-Swiss sneakers. Oh how I loved them! They were dirtier then all hell, mud was meant to be danced in, but they were comfy! Using my wand, I placed a feather charm on my trunk then hurled it down the stairs, jumping after it. (Don't try this out home kids. Never. Ends. Well.) This time, I managed to hit the rail with my head, and flipped over the said rail, and landed on a random table with my back. Did not feel good. Not at all. But luckily, much to my parent's relief, the table or railing was not damaged. I, being a total of 87 lbs, the table just swayed for a second instead of breaking on contact.

It was nice to know my parents were more worried about the table then me. After ten minutes of checking over the table, they looked at me.

"You're going to school looking like that?" They ask simultaneously. I rolled my eyes.

"We change into uniforms somewhere along the train ride. Oh, and I am fine thanks for asking…" I mumbled irritably.

"What possessed you to jump down the stairs anyway?" My dad asked me.

"I have no idea. Oh wait I do, you see I fall down the stairs so much, I figured I wouldn't give the stairs the satisfaction of tripping me, and fall down on my own terms!" My parents eyeballed me skeptically. Then my dad shook his head.

"They have doctors for these kinds of things Hermione!" I rolled my eyes yet again.

"I did not know they had doctors that worked on stairs with strange desires to trip people. If you could hire said doctors while I am at school, that'd be nice." I said sarcastically. My pops didn't seem to quite catch onto the sarcasm and gave me an odd look, was about to say something, but my mum just shook her head at him. Probably the most communication they had since agreeing on who got to change my diaper.

"Hermione, if you are going to insist on dressing like that, can you at least put your hair in a pony tail? That way, when you change into uniform, your hair will be… slightly.. less tangled." I knew better then to argue with her on this topic so I just silently snorted at put my hair in a pony. Honestly, it won't make a whole bean of difference what I do with my hair. It'll still look like a rabid monkey on crack in forty minutes. Mum was a lost cause when it came to my amazing hair logic.

"Alright! Can we go now?" adding silently to myself, "I can't wait to leave this house.." I really don't know when it got so bad here. My parents, even if they didn't love each other loved me. Now, I don't know. They take care of me, give me anything I want, but they don't really care…for me like they used to. They used to be supportive in any endeavor I tried out. For example, when I took horse lessons when eight, they went to every lesson with video cameras and complimented every step of the way. When I was six I learned the piano, and every competition I went to they were with me every step of the way. It all ended when I turned eleven. They didn't hate me, they didn't dislike me, they didn't like me, they didn't stop taking care of me, they just stopped caring for me. I guess they were disappointed in the fact that their DNA wouldn't be taking over their practice. At least they weren't resentful; they never hurt me or yelled at me, they just took to caring for a table more then me. I shook my head clear of these thoughts. It wouldn't bode well to my mental health to be thinking such negative thoughts. I hopped into my parents Beatle; honestly, it was a god awful car. I don't know why they liked it so much, or why they went out of their way to purchase it. There is very limited space for me to even sit. Let alone place my trunk and Crookshanks anywhere. How I love Crookshanks, Ron doesn't like him still. For some reason he still holds a grudge against my cat, even though Scabbers turned out to be… you know… Pettigrew… But at least Ron won't pick fights with me about my cat anymore. He just glares at it at every passing moment. I swear he can hold a grudge way longer then healthy. Oops, went off topic again. Well, I was all nice and packed, sitting patiently waiting for my parents to buckle up and haul me off to the Platform.

Like always, mum locked up the house while dad started the car, then mum got in and quickly buckled up, while dad's buckle finished clicking. For not speaking a word to each other in such a long time, they sure had a pretty decent routine down. I sat patiently, calmly, and didn't say a single word to annoy my parents the whole way there.

So to say, I bugged the hell out of them. "Hey mum!" She turned her head to look at me.

"Why don't you two have another kid?" I asked happily smiling at my two parents. Dad swerved in surprise and nearly hit a plastic swordfish. (DON'T ASK!)

"Hermione, we've gone over this, we don't need another kid we have you!" I rolled my eyes _Yeah, you had me until I turned eleven._

"Mum, the last time you said that to me I was seven. This time I am seventeen, I think that excuse doesn't apply anymore." My mum raised an eyebrow at me. Really, for being so smart she's quite daft.

"Whatever does that mean?" I sighed, obviously I'd have to spell it out for her.

"Well since I am magical, I am not going to become a dentist, which means your only DNA isn't going to take over your practice. So, you guys should have another kid. The chances of two muggleborns in the same family is actually surprisingly low." I rambled off a random fact, "Only one in twenty muggleborn families have more then one magical kid." Really, I honestly don't remember how I remember such meaningless facts.

"That's not the reason we had you!" Mum and dad explained at the same time. I snorted. Sure it wasn't.

"Right, so all the love you poured into me the first eleven years of my life, but not the rest was just what? Only kids before puberty are loved in this family?" My parents looked at each other a little uneasily. "Oh and the little fact that you used to drill me on parts of the teeth, dentist tools, how to fix crooked teeth, and many other things about teeth was what… a proper quiz on how to fix and clean my own teeth? Oh, and those pop quizzes stopped when I was eleven! Surprise!" My dad pulled the car over, mum sighed and raked her finger through her hair.

"Alright! You're right! We stopped, we married out of practicality, we had you because we wanted flesh and blood, and yes we hoped you'd take over the practice!" I smiled smugly and leaned back in my seat. My dad looked a little panicked over his outburst.

"But we still care for your wellbeing!" My mum chimed in. I laughed; it was kind of a maniacal laugh. The kind of laugh no one ever speaks of again.

"Yes, for my wellbeing, No for me." This time my parents both looked at me confused. I sighed. Thick as rocks they were.

"You care for my health, not for me. If I came home and said 'I'm getting married tomorrow' and you never met the boy, my dad, you would not throw a fit, neither would you mum. If I told you my husband was beating me to a pulp, you'd give me money for a lawyer, but you most likely wouldn't shed any tears for my pain. Are you seeing my point?" I asked them exasperatedly. Slowly my parents nodded.

"Yes, we see your point, and you are right. We don't care for you like we used to. But, we will not be having another kid. End of story." It was really freaky when my parents would say things at the same time. It's like they were the same person. Being the perfect kid I was, I let the subject drop. I got what I wanted, just the confirmation of stuff I already knew.

"Why do you not want another kid? I still don't get it!" My mum proceeded to bang her forehead into her window over and over again. My dad just ignored me and kept his eyes on the road. I sighed and crossed my arms angrily. Typical, they always expected me to answer their questions, but never answer mine.

Four very long hours later, we finally arrived at my destination. Before my parents said anything, I beat them to it. "Bye, I will send you monthly updates on my grades. See you in June." They nodded and drove away.

A few minutes later, I found myself staring at the Hogwarts express. It truly was magnificent. I sighed and looked at my watch. Eight A.M. Three hours before it leaves. I hate my parents sometimes. Did we really have to wake at three? I pulled out my IPod and slipped the ear buds in. Grabbing my cat and trunk, I found an empty compartment near the prefects compartment, loaded up my cat and trunk and rested my eyes to the soothing sounds of the Beatles.

_Woke up, fell out of bed,  
>Dragged a comb across my head<br>Found my way downstairs and drank a cup,  
>And looking up I noticed I was late.<br>Found my coat and grabbed my hat  
>Made the bus in seconds flat<br>Found my way upstairs and had a smoke,  
>and Somebody spoke and I went into a dream<em>

_I read the news today oh boy  
>Four thousand holes in Blackburn, Lancashire<br>And though the holes were rather small  
>They had to count them all<br>Now they know how many holes it takes to fill the Albert Hall.  
>I'd love to turn you on<em>

Somewhere within the song I fell asleep. I was rudely shaken awake two and a half hours later by my best friend Luna. I growled at her…how dare she wake me up!

"Hello Hermione, I take it your break was nice?" Luna asked while ignoring my growl, in that darned whimsical voice of hers.

"Of course, you'd be amazed at the amount of studying I've gotten done-"Luna interrupted me… I hate it when she does that…

"Not really, knowing you, you probably feel ready to take on the N.E.W.T.S. now!" Luna exclaimed quietly while smirking at her friend, me. I glared at her, and then smiled, she was right, I did feel ready to take on that test.

"Well, maybe then this year I will have time to party." Luna simply laughed, knowing that I'd never be a party goer, no matter how much time I have free. I glanced at my watch.

"Let's get changed and go to the prefect's cabin. I have a meeting to lead here shortly!" I said while grinning like a cat that caught the canary at my friend. She gasped then smiled.

"You mean you're head girl?" Her grin reached her radish earrings. Or were they Apples? Maybe they were beets. I can never remember.

"At your service!" I said with a sweep of a hand, and mockingly bowed. She laughed and we changed into Hogwart's robes. I took extra care as I fashioned on my head girl badge. I finally felt complete.

We locked our compartment, can't have Malfoy and his cronies stealing our luggage, and trekked a total of four feet to the prefect's compartment. I finally arrived at the prefect's compartment twelve minutes later. Sweat adorned my robes and Luna and I were both breathing heavily. That was a long hard walk. Not. It took us two seconds. Anywho I opened the door, and much to my disappointment, the Head Boy and his best friend was already there.

"Anthony" I said politely, with a smile, but I glared at his friend, I sniveling worm of a man. Anthony was a nice enough guy; it wouldn't be too terrible to share a dorm with him. But I hope to god his friend doesn't ever get the Head Dorms password. He was an arse, a major one at that. He, for some dumb reason, thought the fact I wasn't interested in his good looks, money, and smarts, meant that I was madly in love with him and playing hard to get. For a very intelligent Ravenclaw (He's the sixth highest in our year) he sure is a dumb idiot. I scowled at him.

"Boot," I said curtly, with as much venom as I could put into it. _There. I acknowledged you. Now leave me alone._

"My love! My heart went out to you when I heard what your friends did to you! I swear no one will ever hurt you again!" The wanker exclaimed gallantly with a wide grin on his face. Then I could feel the anger creeping through my veins. I tried to ignore it. Boot just infuriated me so bloody much. He was the type of guy who loved the chase, and as soon as the girl stopped running, he started running the other way. Basically, he was the type of guy I despised.

"Never. NEVER. Never, mention my friends EVER again!" I yelled at him, pulling out my wand, a few choice curses came to mind. I smirked at the fear that popped up on his face. Surprisingly enough, I could see out of the corner of my eye, that Anthony seemed to be ecstatic about something.

Boot laughed nervously, "I meant no offense by it. I will just be…going…over…patrol charts…over….somewhere…if you need me" Terry all but ran away with his tail tucked. Luna was giggling into her hand, and to my surprise Anthony was laughing outright, no regard to his friend's feelings.

I walked over to Anthony and stretched out my hand. "It'll be a pleasure working with you this year." He smiled at me, slowly, but his laughter eventually ceased.

"You won't believe how bloody long I've waited for a woman to set Terry in is place!" He said with a grin, and I of course, eyeballed him like he was insane. Maybe he was extremely normal. It's hard to see the difference nowadays.

"…..Nice to meet you to?" Luna snorted even louder into her hand at this, and Anthony glared at her for a second.

"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes. Terry used to be my best friend, but do to reasons I refuse to talk about, I will never be friends again with that… that…" Anthony scrunched his face up searching his mind for a word. _At least I won't have Boot following me around now._

"That, the word you are looking for is that." Luna commented in the background, we both turned around to look at her. Anthony almost said something then shook his head. I love my crazy best friend. Most of the times.

But, either way, my respect for my co-head raised about ten levels. Anthony seemed like a pretty cool kid, he was third in our year, behind Theodore Nott, and of course me. He had curly golden blond hair that swept around his face very well. He had nice bright smile and deep brown eyes. His skin was pale, but darker then mine, but it was very clear. He was a very handsome man. I blushed slightly, after I realized I had been checking him out for a few good seconds.

A few minutes later, the rest of the prefects were filing into our cabin. Terry replaced Anthony in the prefect position, and sadly enough, Parvati replaced me. The price of being a head. Fortunately enough, Draco was replaced as a prefect; apparently he was caught shagging a girl by McGonagall at the end of last year. Fail Draco, fail. His replacement was Theodore Nott, a pretty nice boy for a Slytherin. It'll definitely make this year a whole lot easier. The best part was, is Pansy was also no longer a prefect…I think anyone reading this could figure out what I mean by that. Needless to say, McGonagall replaced her with Tracy Davis. Tracy was a keen girl, not extremely attractive or smart, but she was also much underestimated and used it to her advantage. She was also really nice to everyone, being a half-blood, she had no discriminations against most over students. Though, she did seem keen on destroying all owls.

I started the meeting, and smiled, my co-head seemed to know what to say during the speech and when to say it. Yes, this year, would be amazing for my mental health.

Maybe Luna would stop calling me a Looney-Tune now…

**Hmm. Well, I daresay I have no Idea what I was thinking when I wrote this story. Either way, review constructive criticism! Please! I want to IMPROVE my writing, and trust me, I NEED all the help I can get. **

**And, yes, I understand Hermione seems to be…. Strange…. But, it's her diary! Her mental rage goes there! I know that's where my craziness goes. It's an outlet. And… dangit! It's a story, I'm the author! If I want Hermione to be constantly mental… I can do that! XD**

**I think, this is going to stay a one shot. I have too many other stories… that I am to lazy to write…. So I am not going to start with another one.**

BYE! ** Love you all! Jive22**


End file.
